world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
112713doirjossik
06:38 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:38 -- 06:38 GA: duuuude 06:38 GA: was last night real? 06:38 GG: Oh hey do-r 06:38 GG: yeαh, - guess -t wαs 06:39 GA: 'cause im fairly certain that was dorse 06:39 GG: you okαy? 06:39 GA: bluh 06:39 GA: are you? 06:39 GG: yeeαh -'m cool 06:39 GA: cool 06:39 GG: when - woke up my horns were bαck so thαt's good 06:39 GA: thats good 06:39 GA: so scarlet really did that to you? 06:39 GG: yeαh 06:40 GG: - guess - reαlly set her off 06:40 GA: wow 06:40 GG: but you should've heαrd some of the sh-t she wαs sαy-ng, mαn 06:40 GA: was she absolutely crazy? 06:40 GG: She kept tell-ng me to sαy thαt my nαme wαs herαld αnd thαt - love her 06:40 GA: jeez 06:40 GG: so yeαh pretty crαzy 06:41 GA: uh, if i may ask, what's with the a's? 06:41 GA: do they stand for something? 06:41 GG: oh yeαh thαt 06:41 GG: - wαs tαlk-ng to my mo-rα-l 06:41 GG: αnd we αgreed thαt from now on, - would be αn αlphα, not α betα 06:42 GG: so - -ncorporαted αlphα -nto my qu-rk 06:42 GG: -t's l-ke α symbol-c th-ng 06:42 GA: cool 06:42 GG: yeαh so null knows -'m flushed for her now 06:42 GG: αnd she knows thαt - knwo thαt she knows 06:42 GA: that other guy totally was too 06:43 GA: did you see him? 06:43 GG: yeαh thαt creepy αsshole 06:43 GA: he was running around for her like a dog 06:43 GG: yeαh - know r-ght 06:43 GA: you were pretty obvious too :P 06:43 GA: and were you and null... covered in vomit? 06:43 GG: - meαn - wαsn't much better but αt leαst - wαsn't α megαcreep αbout -t 06:44 GG: yeαh - tr-ed to cαlm her down αnd she vom-ted on me 06:44 GA: hahehehe 06:44 GG: so thαt d-dnt go well 06:44 GA: d'aww 06:44 GA: i feel bad for her after i said sorry because she looked so stressed 06:44 GG: yeαh she d-d 06:45 GA: i felt bad for sami too 06:45 GG: she probαbly hαs α lot on her plαte r-ght now 06:45 GA: she barely said a thing... 06:45 GG: wαs thαt the other humαn? 06:45 GA: yeah 06:45 GA: and normally sami says things or doodles but she was dead silent 06:45 GG: - dont th-nk -ve ever reαlly spoken to her 06:46 GA: ill ask her soon about it 06:46 GG: yeαh she probαbly needs α fr-end 06:46 GG: shed be lucky to hαve α fr-end l-ke you 06:46 GA: thanks, but i think she's tired of friends 06:47 GG: Why? 06:47 GA: because our friends keep dying or betraying us :( 06:47 GG: thαt sucks 06:47 GA: that guy vejant was totally cool, and kinda peppy, but then he joined me in being an ass 06:48 GG: yeαh, - d-dnt reαlly l-ke h-m 06:48 GA: i was being an ass because, to be fair, i've got a lot on my plate too, and i couldnt deal with null 06:48 GG: so whαt's go-n on w-th you? 06:48 GA: my long-time friend betrayed us and died, we're on the run from jack, and everyone's really bummed out 06:49 GG: yeαh th-s whole gαme hαs been α cont-nuαl bummer 06:49 GA: it's like a big bummy wad of bum and it's all over the damn place 06:49 GG: (( brb afk )) 06:49 GA: we use mops and brooms but we just cant get it away 06:49 GA: (( k )) 06:51 GG: yeαh someone needs to cαll α jαn-tor or someth-ng 06:52 GA: it's uncanny how much bum is around 06:52 GG: yeαh -t reαlly sucks 06:53 GA: ugh i need to properly say sorry to null 06:53 GA: and ask sami whats up with her 06:53 GG: yeαh you reαlly do 06:53 GA: and tell everyone else 06:53 GA: so, see ya later jossik 06:53 GG: lαter do-r 06:54 GA: maybe we'll get revenge on scarlet later, eh? 06:54 GG: - plαn on -t 06:54 GA: pow pow 06:54 GA: hehe 06:54 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 18:54 --